


[Podfic] screaming in tune

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Face-Sitting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, why emotions when you can cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 7:12, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Megaera in search of a little relief.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] screaming in tune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas). Log in to view. 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BHades%5D+screaming+in+tune.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BHades%5D+screaming+in+tune.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Just trying to do my little part in adding to the small number of Hades podfics on AO3. Thanks to littleleotas for blanket permission for transformative works! Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Recorded Lying Down and for Cover Art Bingo for the square Color Theory.


End file.
